The present invention relates to internal pages associated with imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to FIRMWARE-BASED dynamic registration and retrieval of internal pages from sources external to the imaging system.
Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communication that have in turn fostered an enormous change in the way people live and work. Telecommuting, paperless offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
Some imaging systems, such as the HP LASERJET 8100 by Hewlett-Packard Company, use firmware as part of their operating systems. Firmware gets its name from having characteristics of both hardware and software, and is typically provided as permanent instructions embedded within ROM (read-only memory) chips, such as PROM xe2x80x94Programmable and ROM EPROMxe2x80x94Erasable Programmable ROM.
One example of a firmware-based feature in an imaging system is an xe2x80x9cinternal pagexe2x80x9d. Internal pages contain information that is useful to imaging system users, such as printer configuration pages, printer network card pages, and font list pages. Typically, internal pages are permanently installed in the system firmware, and invoked by system users via the imaging system""s control panel. Since the pages are part of the firmware build, it is relatively difficult to add additional internal pages or to alter existing pages. For example, if a marketing department found it desirable to generate an internal page demonstrating a new printer accessory, it would be necessary to install a special firmware build to create a special printer configuration page containing the desired information. In addition to the special build, a method of invoking the special page from the existing control panel is required. A currently known method involves installing a control panel display menu, then capturing the SELECT key press from the user keyboard input. A VIO (Virtual Input/Output) channel is opened up, and the internal page is printed.
Thus, in known systems, both a special firmware build and page-specific instructions are required to make any changes or additions to internal pages. Given the complexity and expense involved, these requirements present a significant obstacle to making otherwise desirable changes. Consequently, this potentially useful information channel is not being used to its fullest potential in existing system configurations.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for a method and apparatus for adding and retrieving internal pages that ameliorates the disadvantages of internal page alterations in known systems.
These and other objects are achieved by providing, in an imaging system including firmware and a user interface control panel, a firmware-based internal page component. The internal page component is capable of receiving and registering internal page data from a source external to the page component itself. The internal page component can install a control panel display menu item corresponding to the registered internal page, and then capture user control panel input relating to that page. The component can then open a data pipe, and invoke the internal page data. The data pipe can be provided in the form of a VIO channel, e.g., invoking a print job, or can involve converting internal page data to a format capable of being viewed by a web browser.
The internal page component can be installed as a part of the firmware of the imaging system. Internal page data can be received from a source external to the imaging system firmware, for example, from a storage device such as a flash disk, RAM disk, or hard disk.
The internal page component can be embodied as a firmware-based dynamic internal page system. The internal page system includes an internal page registration mechanism adapted and constructed to register internal pages from page sources external to the firmware of the imaging system. The internal page system also includes an internal page retrieval mechanism adapted and constructed to selectively retrieve internal pages from the page sources.
The internal page registration mechanism can be provided with the ability to create dedicated menu items in the imaging system firmware, and to receive internal page data from a source external to the imaging system firmware.
In imaging systems having a control panel including a plurality of menu items, and the internal page retrieval mechanism can be adapted and constructed to receive input from the imaging system control panel. Where the imaging system includes a job manager, and the internal page retrieval mechanism can be adapted and constructed to create a job stream in response to input from the imaging system control panel, then send the job stream to the system job manager.
A method of handling internal pages in an imaging system including firmware is also provided. The method includes the step of providing an internal page component in the imaging system firmware. The internal page component is then actuated to register at least one internal page from a page source external to the firmware of the imaging system. Next, the internal page component is actuated to selectively retrieve at least one registered internal page.
The step of actuating the internal page component to register at least one internal page can include the step of creating at least one dedicated menu item in the imaging system firmware, and that of receiving internal page data from a source external to the imaging system firmware, for example, an external storage device.
The step of actuating the internal page component to selectively retrieve at least one registered internal page can include receiving input from the imaging system control panel to select a particular registered internal page, then creating a job stream in response to input from the imaging system control panel, then sending the job stream to the system job manager.
The features of the invention believed to be patentable are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.